I Can't Think Of A Name
by MelancholyHappiness
Summary: bakura ryo and marik share a freaking awesome morning! also there is tea. not annoying tea, tea you drink. so yeah. lemon, PWP, no OCs, OOC sorry i like them as canon as it comes! but still IU


**(characters are in YGOTAS format, personality wise, for the most part). If you don't know what that means, google it. yeah. yeah.**

Marik stretched languidly in his bed, sighing softly as he raised his arms above his head. There was a ray of sunlight shining across his chest, warming him gently but still irritatingly into consciousness. He lowered his right arm, his hand suddenly coming into contact with something soft and warm on the pillow next to him. He started, looking over to the thing, and then chuckling quietly when he saw that it was Ryo. The boy was curled against Marik's side, their legs intertwined and Ryo's arm draped across Marik's stomach a couple of inches below the ray of light. Marik smiled tenderly, running his hand through Ryo's hair. Ryo opened his eyes somewhat, looking into Marik's smiling face and grinning back.

"Finally awake, eh?" said Marik, twirling a lock of Ryo's white hair around his finger. "You're usually up before me."

"Mmm," he groaned, kissing Marik's side innocently. Marik lifted Ryo's hand off his stomach, rolling over off of the bed. Ryo pouted and made a small annoyed noise in the back of his throat, his body cooling quickly without Marik at his side. "Where are you going?" he asked, turning onto his stomach and watching Marik walk out of the room and turn down the hall.

"Making tea," he called back. He was too lazy to put water in the kettle, so he put some water in the coffee machine and let it run into the empty pot. As he expected, at the mention of tea Ryo came limping into the kitchen, holding his lower back with a pained expression on his face. Marik's face fell, concern taking over, as he watched Ryo sink with an appreciative moan into the plush living room chair placed especially for him in the kitchen.

"I'm sorry," said Marik, sitting next to Ryo and positioning his hand on Ryo's thigh. "I was too rough last night. But those handcuffs..." Marik shivered excitedly at the recollection, his hand tightening on Ryo's already bruised leg. Ryo laughed at his reaction, ignoring the slight spark of pain up his spine at the action. The coffee maker beeped and Marik jumped up, preparing the tea hurriedly so Ryo wouldn't try to get up.

"I've got it, you bloody bastard," said Ryo " I know perfectly well how to take care of him." Marik turned around, holding a spoon full of tea in his right hand and a box of sugar cubes in his left. Bakura's Millennium Ring was still glowing slightly, an instant clue to what had happened. Yami Bakura had less of a limp, obviously fighting the urge to stay off the painful side of his body. He saw the amused look on Marik's face and scowled, grabbing the tea and dumping it into the cup. He dumped a quarter of the box of sugar into the cup as well, swirling it quickly and downing half of the scalding liquid.

Marik watched him, astonished, but not so much not to laugh when he winced. "Shut up," Bakura said, cuffing the back of Marik's head playfully. "You didn't have to be so rough. I'm going to be limping for a whole sodding week!" Marik picked his Millennium Rod up off the table and stroked it absently, looking at Bakura with adoring eyes. "Yes, I suppose you might," he muttered, distracted. Bakura backed up a step, playing inattentively with the waistband of his boxers.

"What the hell are you looking at?" he snapped, setting the tea on the counter. Marik looked away, picking up his tea and walking down the hall back to the bedroom. Yami Bakura tsked, shaking his head before withdrawing back into the ring. Ryo followed Marik, his back hurting a bit less as he walked, and sat down on their bed. "So what are we going to do today?" asked Marik, still toying with the rod. "Um," started Ryo, sliding closer to Marik, wrapping his arm around his waist and kissing him on the side of his mouth. "To tell you the truth I could go for another round." Marik smirked, pushing Ryo down with one hand and setting his rod on the table with his other. The room was now completely immersed in sun, the glint of gold in the room from their Millennium Items casting over the far wall.

Ryo reached up to Marik, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him closer. Marik buried his face into the crook of his shoulder, breathing in Ryo's scent. Ryo smiled, reaching down to Marik's pants and slipping his hand into the front. Marik jumped, bringing his head up infinitesimally, but when Ryo started to stroke his half-hard erection he moaned and let himself relax again. Ryo pushed Marik up with his other hand, thanking Ra that Marik was light. He pushed him off, rolling over so his hand still had easy access to Marik's pants,

Marik pulled down Ryo's boxers swiftly, tossing them to the end of the bed and grabbing the back of Ryo's hair. Ryo cried out, tears springing to his eyes, and Marik's eyes went wide.

"Sorry," he said quickly, looking at Ryo with sincere eyes, but not relinquishing his hold. He pulled Ryo's head back, smiling when his mouth fell open and a keening moan escaped his lips. Marik slid three fingers into Ryo's mouth, letting his head go gradually so Ryo didn't bite them off. While Ryo fondled him and sucked on his fingers, Marik reached behind him for something to use as lubricant. He picked up the first bottle he could feel on the table and looked at it as carefully as he could with lust clouding his mind. It was 'electric raspberry' (noticed that's my favorite yet?), the pale blue of the liquid enticing.

Ryo got impatient with Marik quickly and spat his fingers out.

"Will you hurry up please?" he muttered, just loud enough for Marik to hear. He was bucking forward slightly, his hand slowing down on Marik. He laughed, nodding, and pulled down Ryo's boxers with his dry hand. He poured some of the liquid on his fingers and brought them down to Ryo's entrance, circling it teasingly. Ryo bucked down suddenly, accidentally taking all three of Marik's fingers at the same time.

He screamed rather loudly, stopping all motion and falling onto Marik's chest. Marik kissed his cheek, amazed that Ryo was still so tight after all the times they had fucked. While Marik thrust the fingers in and out, Ryo tried to bring his head up, but the pain up his spine was too intense and he settled on some quiet sobs. Marik rolled his eyes; Ryo was such a pussy sometimes, but Marik loved him for it. He figured he had enough lubricant on his hand anyway, so he pulled the fingers out, pulled his pants off (very athletic feat), and thrust his manhood into Ryo.

Ryo's piercing scream rang out through the room again, the pain in his lower back tripling and the intense searing of his insides starting all at once. Marik didn't want Ryo to have to stay there and take it, but he also wanted to get off, so he started thrusting slowly. He wasn't practiced enough to find Ryo's prostate in one hit, so he tried to shush him until he found it.

"Ryo, it's ok, just hold on, ok? It will feel much better soon, and you know it. Please, Ryo, it will-" Marik was cut off by a loud moan in his ear. He took that as a sign he had found what he was looking for and aimed at that spot again and again, Ryo's moans getting more breathy and higher in pitch every time he hit it.

"Marik, I…" started Ryo, loosing his thought as he neared completion. Marik could only nod, close himself. Ryo came first, gasping and panting in Marik's ear. Marik came milliseconds after, the tightening of Ryo's entrance combined with the sounds he was making too much. They lay in the stickiness for a few minutes, waiting for their breathing to slow and their hearts to calm. Ryo was the first one to get up, rolling off Marik and stepping out of the bed. "I'm gonna get a towel," he said, walking out of the room. He wasn't limping yet; Marik assumed it was because the intensity of his orgasm numbed the base of his spine (be cause Marik is very confident in his sexual prowess).

He came back a few seconds later, a damp towel in his hand. He was cleaning himself as he walked, wiping away all the cum on his stomach and legs. He tossed it to Marik, who did the same, throwing the towel to the other end of the bed with the rest of their clothing. Ryo opened a drawer and threw another pair of pants at Marik, putting some on himself. Marik thanked him, getting up and pulling them on. He looked back to their cum-stained disheveled bed and frowned. There was no way they were going to cuddle on this (yes, rabid fangirls, Marik is an after-sex cuddler, look it up). He looked over to Ryo, who was looking at him, and walked toward him. Ryo opened his mouth to say something but was cut short when Marik picked him up and walked out of the room with him.

"Hey!" Ryo yelled, unable to kick his legs because his back was starting to hurt, but able to struggle nevertheless. It was amazing that Marik was able to keep hold of him, due to the fact that they weighed almost exactly the same. "We're going to cuddle now," said Marik very seriously, placing him on the couch carefully. Ryo frowned, smiling even so at Marik and his post-intercourse gentleness. Marik sat down next to him, draping his arm over Ryo's shoulder and pulling him close. Ryo shook his head.

"Marik?" asked Ryo, smiling wider. "Hmm?" he hummed back, laying his head on Ryo's and closing his eyes. "The author doesn't have an ending for this story."

"Yeah," he answered, smiling as well. "She doesn't."

**Well, here we are at the end. I hope you enjoyed this story, and weren't as confused as I was calling Bakura "Ryo". I like calling him Bakura, personally, but I thought it would be easier to understand in the paragraphs with Yami Bakura in them. So, uh, there's a lot more to come! (and a lot more come tee hee! [ok that was odd sorry :D])**


End file.
